Forgotten Memories
by AvalonJackson21
Summary: Exactly as the title sounds. Avalon is having the most interesting Out of Body Experience ever. She can't remember a thing except the name Nico. To make matters worse, her body is in a coma at camp half-blood. What happened? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Breathe in, breathe out. Slow and steady breaths.

How is it that I'm breathing?

I'm dead. That's why I can see my body laying on the crisp white hospital bed. There's a jagged scar running down my head, starting above my right eyebrow and flowing down to my ear. I look so peaceful…

If I was dead, there would be a sheet covering my closed eyelids. There are lilies next to the crisp clean bed. Black and purple, yet strangely beautiful. A third-world flower my eyes have never seen before. The smell is amazing, reminding me of…. of…. something. Why would there be fresh lilies for a dead body? Sure enough, the heart monitor shows that somewhere deep inside there is a steady beating, making only the slightest dent in the green line across the screen.

Perhaps I'm not dead. Not yet anyway. I look closely at my body and I see it. Breathe in, breathe out. Short and small breathes, yet breathing all the same.

How is it that I'm breathing?

_Think. What happened? What caused that wicked-looking scar? _

It is impossible to think. Not when my brain is busy focusing in on the scene around me.

I am indeed in a hospital room. The heart monitor aside, there are needles connected to tubes in both arms and chest. Two skinny tubes lead to my nose, pushing air through towards my lungs. A window is on one of the beige walls. Outside the ocean is roaring against white sand, while-

Wait. Are hospitals built on beaches?

I walk- no _glide_ over to the window. There is an ocean a short distance away. There are cabins to, and kids, teenagers, roaming freely.

Where am I?

The smell of the lilies is overwhelming, my mind to confused and tired to think.

No thoughts come anyway. No, it's not the thoughts that are withdrawn; it's the memories. My brain holds nothing but the memories I'm collecting now. And one word.

Nico.

Who is Nico?

The door leading elsewhere opens and a girl walks in, much older than me. There's a cut on her cheek. Otherwise, her dark skin is perfect. Frizzy brown hair surrounds her face. It's the eyes that shock me the most. Pure gold.

She sits on a chair close to the bed and looks at the slow heart monitor, her brow ceased with worry. She bites her lip and forces her eyes to look elsewhere. To look at me.

For the first time I realize how I look. Blonde/black and curly hair is strewn around my freckled face. The folded sheet is pulled up over my chest, so I can't see the hospital gown I'm probably wearing. Hands are rested gently on my stomach. I wish I could feel them to see whether they're ice cold, like dead bodies are described in books.

Even though my mind has ruled out the possibility I'm dead.

The girl holds one of my hands. Do I know her?

She begins to talk.

To me.

Her mouth opens like she's trying to think of the right words, of what to say to an almost life-less body. Finally she decides to talk about me saving her.

Did I save the life of this girl?

"Thank you." She starts. "For saving me."

She pauses again to think, staring at the beige wall across the bed. Never letting go of my hand.

"He really misses you. After you went to sleep he cried. He was furious, yelling at Hades and cursing the gods. He misses you so much he stole his stepmother's flowers." She nodded toward the vase of lilies.

"Percy cried to. Annabeth told me. He was mad, but didn't dare blame the gods like Nico did."

Nico.

Nico was the one who stole the flowers.

Who was Nico?

My heart hurt, not being able to know the boy, who seemed by the girls words, to miss me. I wanted to be with him so badly, only I couldn't. I didn't know who he was.

There were more names now. Percy, Annabeth, Hades. My mind hurt more than ever.

The girl's eyes were filled with tears now, one breaking loose and streaming over the cut on her cheek. I could see she didn't really know what else to say, except-

"Please come back."

She gave my possibly-cold hand one last squeeze before slowly rising. Wiping the tears away, she walked outside the hospital door.

This time, I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post! Got writer's block... hope you like it! Please Review opinons and ideas for what to do next. I have some ideas, just need to work out the kinks.**

XXX

My feet moved swiftly, barely touching the ground. Of course, I didn't technically have feet at the moment. I wasn't sure what I was exactly; not human, yet not an angel or ghost, since I wasn't dead.

I know I'm not dead.

_Anything but dead. _

The girl, (whom I had lost for a brief second in the sea of teenagers), had said I was sleeping….

My brain hurt and I was too confused to think anyway. My eyes settled on the girl again, and I followed her quickly, accidently bumping into a much older guy, who appeared to be 19. Way older than me.

Of course, I had no idea how old I was.

"Sorry!"

There was no point in apologizing, for I simply walk right through him. He hadn't even heard me, walking on and talking to another older guy with curly hair and-

Goat feet. Hooves.

My brain took almost a full minute to process everything I just saw, especially the hooves which strangely enough, hasn't been the weirdest thing to happen to me.

I whirled around and rushed to catch up with them, following the guys instead of the girl, who was walking into a creepy-looking black cabin anyway. They were headed back towards the building the girl and I had just left; the _Sick House_, according to the wooden sign above the porch.

I hurried my pace again, walking backwards in front of them, not worried the slightest bit about running into anyone.

The guy with normal feet had jet black hair, a bit darker then the black part of _my_ hair. His eyes were sea-foam green- exactly like mine.

_Creepy. _

The other guy (with hooves; can't stress enough how weird that is) had a curly mass of brownish hair, little horns peeking out and above the mess.

By the time I saw the horns, I fully believed that either a. I really had died, was currently in h-e-double hockey sticks, and this guy was the devil; or b. I'm dreaming inside an insane asylum.

I personally hoped for option b.

_Hey, if this was a dream, or death, it's not like I have anything to lose. _

XXX

To my immense relief, they weren't headed to the sick house. I didn't know if I could take any more strangers staring at me and saying they were sorry or whatever.

_Like that was gonna help. _

It turned out they were headed to the lake.

The lake was large, compared to the strawberry fields and cabins. Next to the lake was a gigantic forest that covered almost a third of the camp.

Yes, strangely enough, I was in a camp.

I saw on the look-a-like's orange shirt the full name of my destination.

Camp Half-Blood.

_Well that's a first._

Obviously I had no idea what a half-blood was and why my body was here of all places.

The look-a-like (as that was his official name for the time being), had already stripped down to swim trunks, leaving his orange shirt flip flops by the edge, while leaving on a pretty bead necklace.

"See ya later Percy! I'm gonna go visit Juniper before lunch!"

The horned dude left towards the forest. In my opinion, water looked much better than _that _creepy place.

I dived right in.

And I remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Took a while to figure out exactly how to describe Percy and Avalon's relationship... I think I finally got it. Please R&R!_**

XXX

_The water is warm, an amazing shade of green; defiantly not the color of the chlorine-filled, hardly filtered, community pool I'm normally forced to swim. This was the sea, and it was beautiful. _

_"Are you just going to stare at it?" My head turns toward the voice I've heard before. It's just Percy. _

_"Of course not! I've just… never seen it in real life before."_

_He gives me a lopsided smile and dives in. His jet black hair pops back up to face me, still staring at the surface of water like an idiot. _

_"Are you coming? Ya do know that part of being a daughter of _our_ dad means actually getting in the water right?" _

_I splash water in his face and his head bobs down and up again, still smiling._

_"I'm in the water! At least I'm not the one who can't pass by the Athena cabin without tripping over his own two feet because Annabeth said hi, like she does every day!"_

_Percy goes red in the face. Victory!_

_"Just swim, Clownfish." Percy was never good at thinking of annoying nicknames; at least, not as good as Annabeth and me. _

_I smile and stick my tongue out at Seaweed Brain before diving in after him._

_The water is as amazing to swim in as it is to see. It touches my skin and leaves it warm and cool. My hair floats around, making it look golden and bright instead of dirty blonde. I love the water. _

_I follow Percy deeper away from the coast. It's strange remembering that I can breathe normally under water, maybe even a little better. He moves past a small school of fish. I politely say hi and move on. Fish don't make the best conversationalists. _

_We swim a short amount longer until the sea is much deeper. _

_Percy's voice swells in my mind._

_"You ready?"_

_I nod, which is kind of hard to do underwater. I feel like throwing-up in the I'm-really-excited kind of way. It's not like I can get hurt. The sea is my home._

_Well, the sea and Camp Half-Blood. _

_Percy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes._

_The water swirls around us, lifting us higher until we finally break the surface. The wave doesn't stop. Higher and higher above the water. Fish that were caught off guard are spinning around us, cursing Percy._

_"You try!" He yells over the roar of water._

_We drop back to the sea._

_"Just concentrate."_

_I take a deep breath and close my eyes like Percy did. Yes, I idolized my big brother for the wicked tricks he could do, but never would I admit it. I smiled at the thought of his huge head getting bigger by the stupid compliment. My hands float out like I'm the conductor of an orchestra._

_"You just have to want it."_

_I want my powers more than anything in the world. More than information on my mom, wanting to talk to dad, or even going on a quest. _

_Like _that_ will happen. _

_Power I can feel surges through me, hitting every nerve in my fingertips. There's a tug in my gut, just as Percy described. Blonde/Black hair swirls around, and I'm loving it so much I have to remember to focus. _

_I'm in the air. Percy's next to me in his own little whirlpool. _

_"I DID IT!"_

_"Keep your concentration!"_

_Opps. I crash back down to the water. _


	4. Chapter 4

More information to add to a brain that remembers nothing. Percy was my brother. He liked a girl named Annabeth, maybe even dated her. His nickname was Seaweed Brain, and he could control the water. Great. I know the autobiography of an annoying sibling.

_What about me?_

Oh yeah. One more important detail.

I was a daughter of Poseidon.

XXX

"_Genevieve! Death con 5!"_

"_You do know that death con 5 means the safest right? It's death con 2 or maybe 1, if it's really bad, that are important."_

"_Oh yeah! Genevieve! DEATH CON 1!"_

_Olivia ran into the room the three of us shared, plowing into Genevieve who was sketching in the fancy drawing pad I got her for her birthday. _

"_Olivia! Every time someone comes to adopt, which is like once a week, doesn't call for death con 1 or even 5. Only if the person is looking for an amazing, talented, and so very witty 13 year old like myself." I rolled my eyes and smiled. This whole conversation was the highlight of my week, every week. _

"_Genevieve I swear! This guy was totally different! He was way older and was in a really cool mechanical wheelchair."_

"_Olivia, unless Ms. Jean knocks on that door, there is no death con 1." I remind her. There's no point in getting as excited and hopeful as Olivia does every time a stranger walks in Ms. Jean's Home for Troubled Kids. _

'_Cause yeah. I was a troubled kid. With my ADHD, Olivia's dyslexia, and Genevieve's tendency to burn things, we made quite the trio. _

_I jump up on my bed and swing onto a metal rod that runs across the room. _

"_Olivia, that doesn't mean a thing. You know as well as I do that-"_

Knock, knock, knock.

_Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the door. They knocked again. Olivia gasped, her eyes bulging out of her head. Genevieve sat up, slightly interested. I ignored it completely._

_Hoisting myself up, I started walking across the beam, balancing with my arms stretched out and my toes pointed. I started taking small steps across._

_The door opened. Olivia practically screamed when Ms. Jean herself poked her head in. _

"_Ms. Jean! Is the man outside going to adopt one of us? He is isn't he?! Of course he is! Genevieve he's going to adopt!"_

_Ms. Jean looked around._

"_Where's Avalon?"_

_The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Olivia's mouth was now perfectly shaped into a giant O. Genevieve kind of smiled and looked up to the beam. Ms. Jean followed her gaze and didn't even seem surprised._

"_Avalon, there is a man named Mr. Brunner that would like to talk to you."_

_That's when I finally paid attention. And fell off the beam. _

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support even though I've only gotten like 2 reviews :(. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay yall! Finally got to post chapter 5 after a bit of writer's block... it's done now!**

XXX

That was only half the memory, I knew that for sure. There was a much bigger part to the scene with Mr. Brunner at _Ms. Jean's Home for Troubled Kids. _If only I could remember.

_If touching (or floating through; whatever) the water gave me a memory, maybe it was time to find Mr. Brunner. _

I left Percy sitting on the bottom of the lake. _Gods know what he's doing_, I thought.

I set off back towards the Sick House and the hill where a pretty pine tree stood in the now dwindling sun.

Where would Mr. Brunner be anyway?

I passed through kids; fighting in a sword arena, playing basketball, tending to the strawberries. Everything looked so normal for a camp of demigods.

A conch shell sounded in the distance and immediately everyone stopped and headed toward the Mess Hall with their fellow cabin mates. I was swept along with the crowd, and stumbled over the marble floor. Scanning the room, my eyes laid on who I thought to be Mr. Brunner; only where his bottom half should be was…. a horse.

Mr. Brunner was a centaur. And his name was Chiron.

I cautiously floated towards him. Chiron was talking with a pudgy man sitting on a throne of grape vines. Mr. D.

No believe me, sticking my hand in Chiron to see if I could get a memory was weird enough. I didn't need to do it in front of the entire camp, waiting hungrily for dinner to start.

_They can't see you stupid. _

Right. I touched my hand to his shoulder, trying the best not to go through it, and finally remembered the rest of that day.

XXX

"_Avalon! Are you okay?!"_

_I sat up carefully. No broken bones, no cuts, no bruises. Thank goodness for my bed catching my fall. _

"_I'm okay."_

"_Ms. Jean! Did you say the man outside wanted to see Avalon?!" Olivia shrieked. Who could blame her? With a permanent record like mine, I've never had an adoption interview in my life. I had no clue what to say, let alone what how an interview worked. _

"_Olivia, it's not for an adoption." I looked up. At least there wouldn't be an interview._

"_Avalon, please come with me. Mr. Brunner is waiting." _

_Ms. Jean stalked out the door. I looked around at the others, completely bewildered. Olivia looked confused and Genevieve seemed to smile at me. Like she was happy. _

_My friends were weird. _

_I took one last look at them and the room I've spent my whole life in and followed Ms. Jean down the hallway, closing the door behind me. _

"_Remember to smile. Smiling is key. Don't mention the fourth grade incident or the sixth grade incident… ya know what? Let's just forget all the incidents. And remember to smile. Smiling is key."_

"_Ms. Jean, you're rambling."_

"_Oh am I? Sorry Avalon, this is just so exciting! Your first interview!"_

"_But you said it wasn't even for an adoption so-"_

"_Okay it's time! Just remember to smile. Smiling is key."_

"_I know, I know." I can't help but smile at how crazy Ms. Jean is sometimes. I know she means well, but she's like my mom sometimes. Or at least what I picture my mom would be like if I knew her. _

_Ms. Jean steps back and I walk through the door. _

_Olivia was right. Mr. Brunner was an older guy with a tweed jacket that strongly smelled like coffee, which I actually sort of liked. It was comforting in a way. He was also in a wheelchair with a red blanket draped over his legs. Paralyzed maybe? _

"_Hello. You must be Avalon. I'm Mr. Brunner."_

_I shook his hand. _

"_Hi."_

_I sat in the chair in front of him, my leg jumping up and down, thanks to nerves and ADHD at once. _

"_I'm here to tell you about a camp you might be interested in."_

_My leg stopped. "A camp?"_

"_Yes. Camp Half-Blood to be exact. It's a great place, where you can receive the training needed in the future. Made specifically for people like you."_

"_What do you mean people like me?"_

_He paused for a moment as if to think of the right words to describe 'people like me'. _

"_People with ADHD, dyslexia, problems with spiders, problems with stealing, sword-fighting abilities. That sort of thing. I do believe you would be perfect." _

_While yes I applied perfectly to the ADHD and spider parts,(and maybe from time to time the stealing), what type of camp let kids sword-fight? _

"_Where exactly is this camp?" _

"_Well Long Island, New York of course."_

_Of course. I've always wanted to go to New York…_

"_Okay. I'll go."_

_Mr. Brunner smiled hugely. "Perfect! We'll leave as soon as you're packed."_

_I left back to my room in sort of a daze. I was leaving the orphanage, maybe for good. A place where I belonged. Wait 'till Olivia and Genevieve found out, I thought._

_Leaving my home for home. Finally. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! School has been a pain and my days are CRA-ZEE! This chapter is longer, but my favorite one so far. :) Please review to tell me what ya like! I'm losing faith in this story so please prove me wrong! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I'd be writing HoH! **

**Please enjoy!**

It didn't matter how old Chiron was, or how many heroes he trained himself. The guy was human like the rest of us, or at least half-human. And of course, humans make mistakes.

But bringing a daughter of Poseidon on a plane high in Zeus's domain in order to travel to New York to go to a camp for fellow half-bloods was seriously just idiotic.

It's not like I was any help. If I had known I would have pointed that out straight away. To be fair, Chiron probably didn't know either.

XXX

_Mr. Brunner met me in front of the orphanage. He looked like he was about to offer me help with my stuff, but there was only one beat up Air Force duffel bag, not even filled the whole way. My face flushed red with embarrassed. _

_"Ready?" _

_"Yes. How exactly are we going to get to New York?"_

_"Plane. Should arrive by dinner tonight."_

_"Oh. I should probably mention that I've never been on a plane before. Ms. Jean didn't give me money for a ticket-"_

_Mr. Brunner shook his head as he rolled down the sidewalk, me walking next to him._

_"It's all taken care of. All you have to worry about is what cabin to put you in…"_

_I laughed nervously. If only I knew he wasn't joking. _

_He glanced at me as I hailed a taxi. Luckily, there was room for his wheelchair._

_"Missouri National Airport please."_

_"Ya got money to pay for that miss?"_

_Mr. Brunner handed him a gold coin, about the size of a dollar-coin. The cab driver's eyes widened, looking back at Mr. Brunner with a look of confusion on his face. _

_"I do believe that should pay for a one-way trip." _

_The driver's eyes glazed over, and for a second I thought he might have been drunk. The moment passed and he straightened up, his eyes a normal brown, and put the car in drive. I looked at Mr. Brunner, but he sat staring out the window, humming a tune that sounded a bit like "Happy Days", and making the occasional comment about the weather, like it was the most normal thing in the world. _

_We got to the airport five minutes before the next flight to New York was scheduled to leave._

_"Hate to break it to ya Mr. B, but there's no way we're going to get through security and to terminal D in five minutes."_

_Without a glance at me, he simply rolled on, muttering "'There's always a way for those clever enough to find it.'"_

_"Isn't that a quote from somewhere?" I huffed, getting tired from trying to keep up and support my bag at the same time. _

_"Yes. Athena once said it."_

_I paused for a second. Athena? Like the goddess from Social Studies? _

_"Oh. You mean like a writer named Athena?" I asked._

_He didn't get a chance to answer. We had arrived at the security checks. _

_The same thing happened with the guards that had happened with the cab driver. Their eyes glazed over and agreed instantly with whatever Mr. Brunner said. _

_Weird. _

_I didn't get a chance to examine them farther, for Mr. Brunner called me on._

_"Come Avalon. Don't want to be late for camp."_

_I ran to catch up. _

_By the time we were able to get on the plane, exactly one minute before take-off, there were seven glaze-eyed people wandering around. I waited until we were settled in our seats, which happened to be in the very back for handy-cap, to ask what was going on._

_"Mr. Brunner?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What did you do to those people that made them agree to you?"_

_At first he didn't answer, just staring at me. Taking it all in I guess. Not that there was much of interest about me. My hair just reached past my shoulders, dirty blonde and curly with jet black tips, my normal color. I suppose I was a bit athletic, normally the one to get picked neither first or last. Always somewhere in-between. I had fair skin and freckles that I tried to hide and seafoam green eyes. _

_"Do you know who your parents are?"_

_I was taken aback a little. Nobody asked about my parents, not even Ms. Jean or other kids at the orphanage. It was pretty much an unspoken rule in the home; nobody asks about your past unless you bring it up yourself. _

_"No. They told me my mom died in child birth and my dad had to enter the war before I was born." _

_Mr. Brunner nodded and stared out the window next to me, pretty much saying everything without saying anything. End of conversation. _

_A gravelly voice sounded over the intercom, telling the passengers to "fasten your seatbelt and turn off all electronic devices."_

_I wrinkled my nose. Ms. Jean didn't allow for me to have a cell phone anyway. _

_I stared out the window, able to see the runway for the last time. I wished I could just get off the plane and touch the ground again. Stupid, yes, but I didn't have a good feeling about being aboard the tin can of death. If flying is so safe, why is the airport called the terminal?_

_Mr. Brunner didn't say another word as we took off, reading from a little book with yellow pages. I looked at the cover to see what it was. _The Iliad_; it took me a while to figure out that the cover was written in a different language. _

_It's not the weirdest thing I've seen all day. _

_When the pilot announced passengers could move freely about the cabin, I excused myself to go take a look around. Maybe find the nearest exit. _

_I walked to the front of the plane, trying not to get motion sickness from the swaying, gripping on to other people's seats so hard my knuckles turned white and they stared at me until I let go to move to the next one. _

_I could see the cockpit where the pilot and his attendant were, only the door was closed so I couldn't actually _see _them, but just assumed they were there. _

_I was about to turn around and head to the back again when someone grabbed my shoulder._

_"There's no trespassing here."_

_It was a squeaky little flight attendant, her bright blonde hair pulled into a bun, so tight her face looked stretched. _

_"Oh I'm sorry." I smiled weakly. "I was just heading back to my seat now."_

_No response and no taking her hand off of my shoulder either. I glanced at her name tag. _Madison.

_"There's no trespassing here."_

_I laughed nervously. "I know that. I just said I was going back to my seat."_

_"There is no trespassing here Earthshaker's Daughter." _

Wait… what?

_Her eyes were glowing a creepy red and her grip on my shoulder tightened so hard I thought she make break my collarbone. _

_"There is no trespassing. You must pay!" _

_Madison knocked me down with so much force there was small dent in the side of the plane. My head knocked against the cold metal and black dots danced across my vision. Ouch._

_I sat up, propping myself on my elbows, only to see her coming closer. _

_"Die Daughter!" _

_With just my luck, the door to the airplane was right behind me. With a flick of her hand, it rushed open, sucking in papers and packages of peanuts like a vortex. _

This is _not _good.

_I would have been sucked out along to, if I hadn't had so much practice gripping onto seats. _

_Madison was walking towards me slowly, savoring the moment, a look of pure hatred on her tight face. _

_I pulled myself up as soon as she charged. Instincts took over. I held up my hands, mostly to block my face, but also to block her killer talons. I kneed her in the gut._

_She fell over and slashed at my legs, leaving a tear in my already ripped-up jeans and a deep gash through the skin. _

_I grabbed the first thing I could reach, which happened to be a neck pillow from some passenger, a violently tried to hit Madison while she was down. She slashed a clawed, and soon the pillow was shredded. _

_Madison started backing me up, both of us getting closer and closer to the open doorway. _

_What happened next was the stupidest thing on her part. She lunged._

_"Die!"_

_I ducked, but lucky for her she grabbed a handful of dirty blonde hair that was attached to my head and pulled me out the door with her. _

_I screamed and was able to hang on to the bottom of the doorway._

_Madison wasn't so lucky._

_I hung there screaming for I don't know how long before gathering the upper-body strength to pull myself up and back onto the tin can of death. _

_When I shut the door and walked back to the main aisle, every passenger was glaze-eyed. Mr. Brunner sat in the aisle, no longer reading. His face was grim._

_"We need to get to camp as soon as possible."_

_I don't know why, but I nodded solemnly. _

_Camp sounded like heaven. _


End file.
